


Learning

by lonelywriterboy



Series: Spanking Hamilton [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Behaviour Modification, Bratting, Catharsis, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Hand Jobs, Healing, Living and Learning, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Misbehaviour, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, alex n john learn lessons, and thus live longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: Punishment, retribution, catharsis. Many have tried to change the bratty behaviour of John Laurens, only one has succeeded.Unrelated to other works in the series.





	

The hand slapping down on John's shoulder made him jump violently, his eyes shooting apart and his mouth snapping shut as he fumbled for his pants. Spinning around as he covered himself, he closed his eyes and winced as he saw who it was. Alexander. Of course it was. Out of everyone to catch him touching himself, it had to be Alexander.

“Get inside, Laurens.” Alexander spat, his grip on John's shoulder briefly tightening before loosening again.

“It isn't how it looks-” John said, before faltering. Alexander's eyes were burning with something, passion or fury John didn't know. Lying wouldn't benefit him in this situation.

“Is that so? We had an agreement. You were being punished.”

“I figured once wouldn't matter...”

“Get inside, Laurens, unless you'd rather go over my knee in front of everyone.”

John fled, biting his lip.

* * *

 

John was a brat. An incorrigible, sassy brat who was impossible to control. Better than Alexander had tried and failed to tame his running mouth and wandering hands and had failed – the only difference was Alexander's persistence. He'd quickly discovered that the most effective punishment to John's various transgressions was to withhold climax. Not only did it curb John's reckless behaviour, but it gave Alex immense satisfaction, seeing John desperate and red-faced, red from his own blush but also from the slaps that Alex had applied when John had tried to grind his aching, desperate cock against something, anything, to give him satisfaction.

Alex had been waiting for John to slip away without explanation, just waiting for his partner to take a chance. He'd expected it to be at night, probably at the edges of the forest near which they were camped, and he was correct.

That didn't stop both anger and arousal pumping through him. If John couldn't obey even his punishments, he obviously wasn't being punished severely enough.

Alexander planned on changing that.

* * *

 

“Would you care to explain your actions to me, Laurens?”

“Not particularly.”

Alexander's hand clamped around John's jaw in a moment, the two men making eye contact for a moment before John had the sense to look away. “You're already in enough trouble, do you really want to add a smart mouth to the equation?”

“Rich talk from you, Alex. I seem to recall you gettin' yelled at by the General just last week for letting your mouth get the better of you.”

Alexander's hand loosened from John's mouth, only to rear back and slap him hard across the face, his soft freckled skin immediately staining pink where his hand had landed. John flinched but didn't back down.

“You really wanna be punished, don't you? If you're so eager to get started, get over the desk.”

John defiantly stared at Alexander for a moment. He wasn't sure why he was acting like this – normally, when Alexander decided he needed to be punished, he accepted it, went with it. Then again, he hadn't orgasmed in over a week and he was thinking more with his cock than his head. He'd come from a spanking before, if he pushed Alexander hard enough it could happen again. “No.”

“No?” Alexander blinked, not expecting this level of bratty resistance from his partner. John smirked, one cheek still flushed from the slap.

“Make me.”

Alex's eyes turned hard, and for a moment a flash of fear shot through John, quickly followed by the dull throb of arousal. He hadn't been able to finish masturbating before Alex had caught him, and he was still desperate.

“You're gonna regret fighting me, John.”

* * *

 

John was more surprised than he'd admit when Alexander marched outside again, leaving him alone in the cramped canvas tent. He'd expected the man to grab him by the wrists and force him over the desk, or even wrestle him to the floor. His surprise piqued when Alex came back in moments later, followed closely by Lafayette. The Frenchman looked rather disgusted – Alex had obviously filled him in. Of course. Despite Hercules's booming voice and big presence in any room, he was the perfect submissive for Lafayette. John's behaviour was incomprehensible.

“Lafayette, my good man, would you mind helping me get this brat over the desk?”

“It will be my pleasure, _mon ami_.”

After that, things moved very quickly. Lafayette seized John by the hands and dragged him to the desk, pulling him right over the surface. John offered no resistance but gave no help, either – he didn't want to make it completely obvious just how desperate he was to be punished, to feel contact against his skin, to show just how much he craved pain. Once he was over, Lafayette kept hold of his hands, staring directly into John's eyes and expressing a mixture of disappointment and pity through them. Behind him, John heard Alex move about for a few minutes, before tugging a finger into John's hastily replaced pants and tugging them right down to his ankles, revealing his slender legs and his tight ass.

“I've tried to be patient with you, John, but you constantly act like a brat. I decided to use Patience on you, instead. Maybe it'll have more of an impact.”

John blinked, confused, twisting his head to see what Alex meant. In the man's hands was a flat, smooth looking paddle, with the word 'Patience' burnt into the surface. Despite himself, John snorted with laughter at the stupid wordplay, before turning his head again. This was going to hurt.

Good.

* * *

 

The first spank landed harder than any that Alex had given to John to date. It slammed his crotch into the desk, jarring his cock painfully but making arousal burn through him. The pain in his ass was indescribably intense, a burning rectangle that he knew would deeply bruise and make sitting uncomfortable for weeks. Even Lafayette winced. When Hercules misbehaved, the lightest spanking would make him beg for forgiveness from his master. Evidently John needed harder measures. A second swat landed hard, just below where the first had, and just as hard. John's cock was already painfully erect, pressing against the wooden desk, his hands clutching at Lafayette. His mind was spinning, dizzy and wavering, nothing but arousal and pain in his head.

“When you disobey me, you disappoint me.” Alexander said, slapping the paddle down once more with as much force as he could muster before stepping back a little to admire his handiwork. John's ass was already a dark, angry looking pink, and would bruise easily. “You're mine. My pet. When you disobey, you reflect poorly on me.”

John breathed out slowly, trying not to moan at the mixture of pain and arousal. Alex was disappointed in him. Alex was _right_ , John's habit of talking too much and too loud was a poor reflection on Alex, his commander, his master.

_Whack!_

The paddle came down across John's thighs, making him yelp aloud and squeeze Lafayette's hands, the pain intense. A tear trickled out of his left eye.

“I'm sorry!” he suddenly said, struggling to control himself. It was the most genuine apology that John had ever given to _anyone_ , let alone someone trying to punish him. Alexander immediately stopped the spanking, dropping the paddle and indicating to Lafayette that he could go. Taking John gently by the shoulder, Alex pulled him into standing position before hugging him roughly, tightly, their bodies entangled.

* * *

 

The hand around John's cock was soft and light, slicked with lubricant, dragging up and down as slowly as possible.

“You're my good kitten, John.” John nodded affirmative, his forehead pressed against Alex's chest. The two lay in Alex's bunk together, close together, Alex softly jerking John off as they held one another. “I'm a hypocrite.”

“What?”

“I tell you to watch your mouth, to keep control of yourself, to be a good example, and I can't control myself. I borrowed Patience from Aaron Burr – he had it made especially for me, back during our college days.”

Alex's hand still moved slowly up and down John's thick cock, pushing John closer and closer to his first orgasm in a week. “You speak for a cause, sir. I speak because I can't shut my damn mouth.”

“That may be, but you're devoted to your causes. You've done much good in this world.”

John's breathing began to hitch a little, and Alex knew he was close to cumming. The conversation had been important, Alexander knew. John would stop being so headstrong and would look after himself better. Alex's constant worry was that John would die too young and leave Alex by himself. Maybe, just maybe, the odd and brutal evening had helped them both to process their thoughts. As John explosively came, a week of tension and frustration spilling out of him, the two men smiled.

* * *

 

John Laurens died peacefully in his sleep, aged eighty-seven. Alexander survived him by a few years, with Eliza passing shortly after Alexander. The night taught both men an important lesson about hot-headedness, and their behaviour changed accordingly.

 


End file.
